Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of fire detection systems, and more particularly to rail-mounted fire detection systems for, for example, a gas turbine engine.
Many structures and apparatus, such as gas turbine engines, utilize fire and over heat detection systems to monitor locations within the apparatus for fire and/or over heat conditions. Many such systems include a rail on which one or more sensors are located, a so-called rail-mounted fire detection system. The rail is typically secured to a plate at one end of the rail, on which sensor tubes are mounted to connect the sensors to a controller, such as an engine control system. The rail is connected to the plate, typically via a welded connection. During operation of the fire detection system, especially when utilized in a high-vibration environment such as a gas turbine engine, the fire detection system is subjected to high levels of vibration. The welded joint between the plate and the rail may be weakened or may even fail as a result of the vibration.